In Utero
by KakashiSilverWolf
Summary: Kakashi is about to take his ultimate mission before retiring to become Hokage. Sakura and him have to investigate undercover in a fertility clinic where women tend to go missing... Do they have what it takes ? Rated M for future Lemon. KAKASAKU
1. Chapter 1 : The Purple scroll

DISCLAIMER : Saddly enough, i don't own Naruto. Because if i did, Kakashi and Sakura would sleep together *_*  
Also, be kind with me, as English is not my native language. I am French ! Feel free to tell me if there is any mistakes !

The picture i used as cover image is by NeoNanything, a wonderful Kakasaku artist/writer !  
You can find NeonAnything in my favorite Author List !

* * *

**In Utero**

Chapter 1 : The Purple Scroll

* * *

Tsunade shifted uneasily in her , the Kazekage of Suna, asked for her help. It wasn't that unusual to get request from Suna, as they were their allies and friends, but she had always dreaded the day she was going to give two of her shinobi this kind of mission.  
She vaguely remembered these kind of missions disappeared when she herself became a jounin. Which was an awful long time ago.  
This mission's rank was above S-class : it requested a huge sacrifice from the team that was going to take the mission.

She sighed. She had an idea of whom she might send.  
Actually, it was going to be his last high ranked mission. He just celebrated his 39th birtday, had silver hair, and was one of the best shinobi of Konoha. And he was to become her successor.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake woke up with a weird feeling. He had the sensation his last year of duty as an elite shinobi wasn't going to be as peaceful it was supposed to be.  
Lying in bed, eyes closely shut, he tried to go back to sleep. He could feel the sun coming from his bedroom window on his chest. He cracked an eye open. This alarm clock, a present from Naruto for his birthday, indicated him it was 9:53am. Way to early to get up, if you asked him.  
He hated Mondays. "Mondays should be banned" he thought to himself. He wondered if asking the Hokage about banning this day would be a good suggestion. He thought of all the things he would do with a free Monday. Going to the library, reading some smut Jiraya had written.  
"Actually" he thought to himself, "'once I'll be Hokage, I'll ban Mondays. Tsunade won't like the idea, so I just have to wait few more months."  
A knock of his apartment door stopped his daydreaming.

"Hatake-san. You are requested at the Hokage Office. Be there in 25 minutes"

Wearily, he got up, and headed to the bathroom. He wasn't going to be ready in 25 minutes. Hell, 25 minutes was the time he needed to take a shower. Tsunade was going to be mad at him. Again. As he entered the shower and turned on the hot tap, not hot water came. Well. At least, his daily routine of getting rid of his morning hood in the shower would not take him as much time as it did on normal days : cold water was quite efficient. He sighed. He really didn't like Mondays.

A good hour late, Kakashi arrived in front of Shizune. "You're late", she scolded him, not even looking at him, filling in missions orders. He smiled. He knew perfectly well that Shizune knew how to handle him : he was always late. So she had taken the habit of scheduling him an hour later than he was asked to show up. "Good morning to you too, sunshine." He answered, chuckling. "You have an appointment with Hokage Sama. New mission." She handed him a scroll. Kakashi frowned. The scroll was purple. He had never been given a purple scroll. He quizzically looked at Shizune. "I don't have any idea of what it might be, Kakashi-san. You may now enter the Hokage's office".

Frowning, he entered in Tsunade office, walked all the way to her desk and waited for her to acknowledge him. As she finished signing a long report she asked Shizune to send to Suna, she walked up and went to close the door. It was really none of her habit to do such thing. Kakashi frowned, concerned, as it only could mean one thing : the mission she was going to give him wasn't going to be easy.

"Hatake. We have received a new mission order. As you can see, Shizune handed you a purple scroll." she began, walking back to her desk. "Have a seat Hatake." Kakashi never ever sat in her office before. What kind of mission was it ?

"You may wonder what the purple scroll mean." Kakashi said nothing. He had heard of these scrolls, but no one knew exactly what they meant. They had disappeared before his birth. Tsunade scruted him. "This mission is going to be your last, Hatake. I expect you to take my place after this mission is over" Kakashi was indeed going to be the next Hokage. Naruto wasn't ready yet, and he much needed to learn more about politics, laws, economy and have a few S ranked missions more before considering to actually becoming Hokage, which would be in about 7 or 8 years.

"Hatake, this is the first purple scroll we give in 40 years. I am very sorry to ask that of you, but you're the only one I trust for this mission. Hatake, I am going to ask you to make a great sacrifice." Kakashi looked straight in her eyes. The tone in her voice was serious, and all Hokage she was, she looked quite anxious. "What is it, Hokage-sama ?"  
Tsunade took a deep breath. "Hatake. I'm going to ask you to procreate."

* * *

Sakura hummed to herself, as she was writing reports at the hospital. As a medic nin, she spent most of her free time at the hospital, healing shinobis, doing researches on chakra and helping out the nurses with patients. Streching, she decided to take a break and headed to the common room to get herself some tea. As she poured herself some hot water in her mug. She liked green tee with cherry blossom. She thought it tasted sweet and delicate, and to her, it was a special kind of tea, as it was her mother who first gave it to her. Well, giving some cherry blossom flavoured tea to a girl named Sakura was not very original to say the least, but it reminded her of calm afternoon at her mom's place, reading books and eating biscuits. She missed her mom, who had been killed during the attack of Pein in Konoha, ten years ago. Sakura trees were her mom's favorite tree, and she had buried her beneath the Sakura tree of their home. She promised herself that she would go visit her mom's grave after work, and she would have a little chat with her. It something she picked after Kakashi, who visited regularly his friends' graves to talk about his life. She found it to be soothing, being able to tell someone she loved everything she had on her heart and in her mind, from the pain she felt when she finally understood that Sasuke will never have any interest in her to the shoes she wanted to buy to go dancing with Ino. As she was making plan to stop by a flower shop before going to the cemetery, she heard a young genin asking out for her "I'm looking for Haruno-san. Do you know where she is ?" It only could mean one thing : Tsunade was asking for her. Half smiling half sighing , she turned to the boy and introduced herself.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I hear you're looking for me" "Yes, Haruno-san. I have been sent to find you. Hokage-sama is requesting your presence immediately." Sakura thanked him and emptied her mug in the sink. Immediately meant urgently. Thinking of all the work she would have to catch up afterwards, she headed to her Sishou's office.

As she arrived in front of Tsunade's door, she was greeted by Shizune, who had that weird smile. "Shizune ? What's the matter ?" Shizune handed her the same purple scroll she had given Kakashi. "What is.."she began. "I don't know. Tsunade-sama is talking to Kakashi right now." Sakura looked suspiciously at the door. A shut door meant a difficult mission.

* * *

"You want me to _WHAT_ ?!" Kakashi asked, bewildered. He was taken aback. It never happened to him to be so surprised when given a mission. He had killed, he had tortured, he had retrieve and kidnap, he had to sleep with the enemy, but never had he be asked to do such a thing. "Is that the big sacrifice you're talking me about ?" Tsunade said nothing.  
In fact, Kakashi had never considered having children, as he knew how painful and difficult is was to grow up without a father. He always took perilous missons, and he could not risk to leave behind him an orphan. Because of this dedication to the shinobi world, he hardly even had girlfriends. He sure slept with women when he was in town, but he never took things seriously. As he looked Tsunade in her eyes, he understood why she chose him : he was nearly 40, he was going to retire from the fields, and he didn't have a family. Regaining his composure, he let her speak. "Yes Hatake. I need you to procreate with a Kunoichi. Gaara-sama is asking for help." "I'm listening" "There is a fertility clinic in Amegakure, in Rain Country. Some women have gone missing after going to that clinic. Godaime Kazekage fears Rain is going to attack them, and he had had information about weird experiments on fetuses. He fears some organization is trying to create an army. I want you to investigate."

They were interrupted by three soft knocks on the door. "Ah. The kunoichi I have chosen is here. Come in !" she shouted.

Sakura walked shyly to her sishou's desk, not knowing what to expect. Kakashi stared at her, thunderstruck by the choice of the Hokage. Of all Kunoichi in Konoha, she had chosen his student.

"You gotta be kidding me" he blurted. There was no way he was making Sakura carry his child. "Shut up" Tsunade snapped. "Sakura, dear, take a seat please."

Sakura look at her old sensei with surprise, and sat as demanded "Thank you Sishou".

"Sakura. I have a mission for you and Hatake." Sakura looked expectantly at Tsunade, the purple scroll squized in her hands. "Sakura, I am going to ask you a huge sacrifice. You and Hatake will go undercover to Kawa no Kuni, acting as a couple. You are to discover what lies behind disappearances of women after they went to a fertility clinic. You and Hatake are going to pretend that you can't conceive, and go there for help." Sakura waited. She was still waiting for the sacrifice she was asked to make. From the corner of her eye, she saw Kakashi looking stiff and shifting in his seat, obviously looking displeased with what was coming next. Once again, Tsunade took a deep breath.  
"Sakura, you are to get fertilized by Hatake's semen. Women have gone missing after they became pregnant."

Sakura's eyes widened. She stared at Tsunade in awe. " You want me to _WHAT_ ?! But… But … I can't have a baby ! I'm only 25 ! And why with Sensei ? I can't have sex with him!" said Sakura, reddening at the thought of being intimate with the man she has known half her life. " Sakura, I do not ask of you to sleep with Hatake. You are going to be inseminated with his semen. When you'll be about 3 months pregnant, there might be a chance you get kidnapped. I want you and Hatake to take down this organization and once you're done, you will have an abortion here. But be careful. You can't get an abortion after 16 weeks of pregnancy. You have to be quick. I choose you because you can control your ovaries and uterus. I want you to have a few miscarriages before finally becoming pregnant, so it doesn't look suspicious."

Sakura indeed had all control over her body. She had learned everything with Tsunade, and Kakashi understood why Sakura had been chosen. Now, he knew why purple scrolls had disappeared.

* * *

Back in flat, Sakura was packing her stuff to prepare for the long mission ahead of her. They were going away for a least 7 months, and she had to take fancy clothes as well as confortable ones for their journey to Kawa no Kuni. She had never been undercover before, and even if she had taken dangerous mission with Kakashi before and felt totally confortable around him, panic overcame her, for she now had to act like a wife with him.  
Sakura had had boyfriends, she knew intimacy. But she was style shy and prude in public, not liking public display of affection. Faking a relationship should not be hard, but for some reason, she was scared of doing such with Kakashi. The man had been her sensei. He had watched her become a women, and she had never seen in him a potential partner. Oh, she found him attractive alright, with his mask making him look so mysterious. She had healed him numerous time, and knew how he looked like practically naked. He had a great body, with developed muscles, a broad chest and very nice legs for a man. But still. Kakashi was … well, he was Kakashi.

More than the fact that it was going to be awkward to act like a spouse, she was scared by the perspective of becoming pregnant. She always thought she'd have babies made out of love with the man who would share her life, who wanted to have a family. She never expected that the first time she would be pregnant would be for the sake of a mission.  
And most of all, she would have to carry Kakashi's child. If they messed up, she would give birth to a new generation of Hatake. And she wasn't ready for that yet.

At the other side of the town, Kakashi was also getting packed. He gave Mr Ukki to his neighbor to take care of, closed the water supply to his apartment, and had Iruka come over to empty his fridge. Sakura and him were leaving at the end of the day. This mission implied a great deal. Sakura would carry his child. He was the last of the Hatake, and the thought of, well, having a baby, even if it would never be born, made him cringe a little. Maybe because he knew he was the last of his clan, and that he kind have wanted to revive it. He wasn't against abortion, but he didn't like the fact to doing it on purpose. He thought it should be reserved to people who really couldn't take care of a baby. He valued the human life to much to not take this thing seriously. This is also why he never really had serious relationship. He knew he would be an absent father, or worse, a dead father, and he knew that if his girlfriend became pregnant, he would support her, because he knew he could. And, he wouldn't admit it, but he shared the same opinion as Sakura : children should be wanted, not forced.  
He knew Sakura would be more sensitive about it, and he would have to be the leader of the mission. Sakura was too young to live such an experience of having multiple miscarriage and then an abortion this late. Sakura was sweet, she was kind and generous. Well, she could be a wrath monster and be very scary sometimes, but he really like who she was. It was going to be difficult for her, and he swore to himself to be the best team partner ever in this ultimate and demanding mission.

It was the last time he packed, he realized. After this mission, he would become Hokage. It was a weird sensation : going on missions was his life, after all. It was a big change in his life, he would finally settle down. Maybe he will be able to have a wife, maybe some kids, once he will be Head of Konoha. But first, he had to have a fetus. That felt really weird.

* * *

Two hours later, Sakura arrived at the gates of Konoha. She hoped that Kakashi wouldn't make her wait hours before turning up. Which eventually happened. He made up some lame excuse about not finding the gates, even if you could see them from anywhere in town.  
"Let's go then. We have to go to Sunagakure first. We'll get fake ID there, and officially become husband and wife. I believe Gaara will be setting everything up. I give us 4 days to reach Suna. We'll stop in Rain for the night." declared Kakashi, oblivious to the fact that Sakura told him his excuse was ridiculous. Sakura muttered something about him being a dumbass and she was going to have a hard time being married to a dick, and they began their high speed travel across the forest to join Kawagakure, the hidden village of River.


	2. Chapter 2 : Midnight Bath

DISCLAIMER : I still don't own Naruto. Shame, 'coz I'd be rich.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Midnight Bath

* * *

They had been travelling for two hours now in complete silence. Kakashi had taken the lead, and Sakura was following him silently, lost in her thoughts. She was feeling rather awkward about was ahead of them. They jumped branches to branches, and soon Kakashi made his way to the ground. She followed, and landed rather ungracefully next to him. Her knees gave way, and the fell on her bottom with a loud "thud". Blushing, she muttered she was alright as Kakashi bent down to help her of the ground.

"If you say so" he chukled. Putting his bag on the floor, he continued. The moon was full in the sky and moonlight was strong enough to allow them to not set a fire. It was the end of summer, and the weather was warm enough to not need a source of warmth sat by the tangled roots of a giant tree and Kakashi looked around before settling too. He took out a Thermos jug, opened it, and sniffed it's content with delectation.

"We're halfway to the inn we're staying at tonight. We're gonna have dinner now, and then, we're gonna take a bath together"

"OK I brought some ri- what ?! A bath ? Together ? Why ?" she asked, surprised. "We need to dye our hair, Sakura. Pink is really noticeable, and I am in the Bingo Book." He explained. "But can't it wait to be at the inn ? Surely they have a bathroom." said Sakura. She understood fully it was essential to not be recognized while on mission, and Kakashi was famous enough to be recognized, even by civilians.

But really, did they have to take a bath together ? She knew they were natural hot springs in the area. It was a place she liked to stop by when she had missions in Suna. The pool were deep enough for Sakura to have water to the shoulders, and she usually would go naked, for carrying wet clothes or hiking wearing them was a pain in the ass. It didn't bother her much, as she always went there alone or with fellow kunoichis. She never went there with a man.  
And she didn't bring her bikini with her.

"Why together ?" she asked. "Well, Sakura, we have to get used to be comfortable around each other." he replied, taking his own dinner out of his bag. Seeing the look on her face, he continued "Relax. It doesn't mean we are going to have sex. But we will have to look intimate. Once in Suna, we will travel by train to Amegakure, like a true couple would do. We have only 3 days left to get to this level of intimacy. We have to lose our inhibition towards one another.". He posed, looking at her. "That means being naked, Sakura."

This annoyed her, he saw. He could understand easily : Sakura was a well-mannered woman, she was a bit prude, and the perspective to be naked with someone who wasn't a doctor or a boyfriend might be a bit intimidated. This was… private.

" Sakura, the fastest way to become close enough for our act to actually work is to be comfortable with each other's body. We will have to cuddle, hold hands, maybe kiss in public. If you are tense and you jump each time I am near you, it won't work. Come on, Sakura, you already saw me half naked anyway. I know how you look in bikini. It's not a big deal." He said. "Well, maybe not to you, but for me, it is." She posed, realizing something.

"Does that mean I get to see your face ?" she asked, expectantly. " Well, I supposed so. Actually, after the bath, I won't be wearing my mask anymore : only a few people know how I look without it. So it gives us an advantage for our disguise."

Sakura felt excitement growing. It sure did make sense to her, after all, but she would finally see his face. After all that time. She remembered how Naruto, Sasuke and her had tried to see what was under his mask. They tried to trick him several time, and he always managed to keep his face a secret. She almost forgot she was going to be naked with him, in the same hot pool. " You won't be doing anything pervert, right ?" "My dear, where did you get this idea ? I am a gentleman with values" he said, faking a hurt voice, pulling out his well-worn out Icha Icha Paradise.

Sakura smiled. She knew he would be respectful, even he read smut all day long. They would take a bath together, not having hot steamy sex in a pool. As far as she could remember, despite Kakashi reading smut in public, she never saw him doing anything pervert. Actually, Jiraya was more the kind of man to do that. Kakashi never had lustful look on women nor stared at their butts or breasts. She had overheard discussions in the Jounin common room between Anko and Kurenai . It was no secret Kakashi and Anko regularly had sex. They were some kind of fuck buddies. Anko talked about him always being respectful, despite being able to be incredibly kinky in bed sometimes. Which was a bit of a understatement, coming from Anko.

They ate in silence. Sakura was a bit anxious of what would come next, and was trying to eat her rice the most slowly way she could manage. She wanted to delay their bath as late as she could. Kakashi, on the other hand, was sipping his miso soup, still reading his beloved porn. He gave Sakura enough time to mentally prepare herself, he thought. He drank the last mouthful and rambled in his bag.  
"There. You'll bleach your hair to have become blonde. It will be lighter than Tsunade's, I believe. I will go with brown. You ready ?" he asked her. Sakura swallowed her last piece of fish she had with her rice and got up. "Hai. Let's go then." They walk silently for about five minutes until they arrive to the pools. "This one will do. It's big enough for five persons and deep enough to cover your… erm… modesty." he said. Sakura looked at the pool his was pointing with his finger. She agreed. At leat, her breasts would be underwater.

Kakashi began to unbutton his jacket. Sakura turned her back to him to give him a little privacy, and proceeded to unzip her top. 'She's still shy' he noted. He also turned his back to her, and took off his shirt and pants. He was about to turn around to get to the pool when he heard Sakura asking. "No peeking, okay ? I will enter the pool first, and then you can enter. I won't look."  
From the corner of her eye, she saw Kakashi's battle-scarred back. He grunted a yes, and waited for her to enter the pool. The water was hot, and it soothed her aching muscles. She sighed with content as the water entirely covered her. "You may come now" She turned her back to him so she wouldn't see THAT part of him, and covered her floating breasts with her hands.

Kakashi turned around, and proceeded to enter the hot pool. Sakura was turning her back to him, and he could see perceive her butt in the water. Respectfully, he looked away. "Mmmh, that feels nice. I wish I had a bathtub at home." Sakura didn't move. "Turn around, Sakura. There's not point of doing this if you don't see me." She remained still. "I'm not wearing my mask, you know."

Her eyes widened. Of course he wouldn't be wearing a mask in a pool ! Although, he did when Sasuke and Naruto invited him once, back when they were chuunins… She slowly turned around,biting her lower lips and eyes shut. When she opened them, she finally saw his face.

And boy was he handsome. He has a square jaw, a well drawn nose, full lips, and, to her amusement, a short three-day beard. Funnily, it wasn't silver, as you would expect it to be, coming from the silver haired jounin. It was the same dark grey shade as his stomach hair. She assumed he would not shave everyday, too lazy to care. He had a mask to cover everything up, so why bother. She thought it made him very manly. Then he smiled. Wow. He really was handsome. "Liking what you see ?" Realizing how rude it was to stare, she blushed and and looked at his shoulder. "Sorry sensei. It's just that it's rather unusual to see you without your mask on."she said. He chuckled. "Nah, I know I'm exceptionally handsome, don't lie" Sakura sticked her tong out at him. "Charming. Come here, I'll scrub your back."

She blushed and went to him and turn her back to him. It was less deeper where he stood than where she was. Water arrived a little bit over his hips. It stopped where the line of hair from his navel became pubic hair. How embarrassing ! Her breasts wouldn't be hidden by the water no more, and it meant she'd have to cover them with her hands. While she slowly made her way towards him, she hoped the water would still cover her lady parts. It did. Kakashi was taller than her. Water stopped a little bit below her navel. "How am I am supposed to scrub your back if you show me your front, Sakura ? Turn around, please."

Shyly, she turn her back once more to her former sensei. "You can let your arms on your side. I won't look." Slowly, she let her arms down. She was really embarrassed. She felt him move behind her. Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder, and he cupped water in his wand, to wet her back a little more. She shivered. " You're cold ?" the silver haired jounin asked. "No ! No.. it's just… it's a bit shilly, that all" she answered. She squeezed her eyes shut. 'Oh my god, this is so embarrassing !' she thought, shamefully. In fact, the hot water running down on her skin that had become cold from being damp. It was giving her goosebumps. That, and the fact that he had a warm hand on her naked shoulder, and that he was standing behind her, very much naked.

She gasped when he applied cold liquid soap on her. Kakashi smiled. He knew very well what he was provoking in her. Her damp body would become cold with the chilled air, and her nipples should become perky. He would have liked to see that on a regular basis, but this time, it was different. It was Sakura. His former student. He knew he had to make her feel comfortable around him, but he wouldn't push her too much.

He gently began to scrub her shoulders. She was tense, so he decided to massage her shoulders blades, the base of her neck, and slowly proceeded to scrub down. His hand was gliding on her smooth skin, and he heard her moan. "Mmh. This feels good Kakashi." His hand brushed her sides, feeling her ribs beneath his fingertips, making her shiver.

Kakashi almost stopped on the spot. He stiffened. His length twitched in the water. He grunted, pushing dirty thoughts aside, trying to contain his growing erection. Sakura wasn't the kind of woman he could sleep with. She sure was pretty, her skin glistening with the foam and dropplets of water under the moon, but she was way out of his lead. Not that she was too pretty for her. She was just her former student. He was more of a father figure to her than anything. Sakura couldn't be a partner, that was just wrong. He could read very dirty smut in public and remain perfectly still, and yet, hearing the girl he trained telling him she was enjoying that massage melted his inside. What was wrong with him ? Maybe he was still frustrated from this morning cold shower… Well, it had been a long time since he didn't have sexual intercourse, so maybe he was craving it a little.

Sakura felt his calloused hands massaging her back, and she couldn't remember the last time she had gotten a nice back rub. Her job at the hospital made her back ache, and this massage was welcomed.  
The soap Kakashi used must have been his, because it smelled like the forest, with an hint of musc. He smelled like that. It was a manly smell, she thought. It gave her a sensation of security. Kakashi had saved her life numerous times. She associated his scent with security and trust. She trusted him. Therefore, her mind told her she didn't need to be scarred of faking intimacy with him.

Intimacy. It meant opening up to one another. Holding hand. Cuddling. Sitting on his lap. Kissing. It sent a shiver down her spine. And then, she felt her nipples hardened. She just hoped Kakashi wouldn't see it from where he standed.

Absently, Kakashi rubbed her hips and his hands moved to her belly, scrubing lightly her smooth in circular motions. They moved a little bit upward and his thumbs were now at the same level as the birth of her breasts. Sakura shivered. He knew she was finding that pleasant, because she was now relaxed and her breath was even. His thumbs brushed lightly on the delicate skin of her breats before he decided to lower his hands to her hips and massage her lower back. He tried to make it look innocent : he had promised her to respect her.

She had felt the nails of his thumbs brushing against her breasts. She had said nothing as she felt his hand go back to her hips. Maybe it was just a little accident.  
When he finished scrubbing her back, she talked "Thank you sensei. My turn now."  
He hadn't quite registered what she said when she turned to face him. Quickly enough, he turned his back to her, but had had a glimpse of her breasts.

Did she just see her sensei look at her breast ? Or was it just her imagination ?  
Sakura proceeded to dampen his back the same way he did with her, pouring hot water on his shoulder. He had many scars on his back, scars he had got from battlefields. Last month, Sakura had healed a wound on his right hip. It left a scar. Meaning it had reopened.

Sakura absently hummed to herself. She was used to scrubbing people's back at the hospital. It was part of her routine as a medic to take care of her patients, ninjas or civilian. Her gestures were precise, clinical. However, her touch was light and gentle, and he appreciated her small warm hands on his cold skin. She methodically massage his shoulders, trying to relieve the knot she felt in his muscles, before doing the same to his spine and hips.

"Sensei. Your wound left you a scar. It reopened, right ? Why didn't you come to me so I could fix you up ?she asked. "I don't like hospitals." He grunted. Which was true. But the truth was, he was just lazy, and couldn't be bothered to wait several hours in the waiting room. Sakura caressed the scar. "That's a shame, sensei, it's all red…"  
Kakashi felt chakra glowing on his hip. "Sakura ? What are you doing ?" "I'm making your scar get a whiter shade, Sensei. Your hips look nice, it would be a pity they stayed that way." So his hips looked nice ? Well, women always wrapped their legs around as if their life depended on them when he made love to them, but he never had been complimented on them before. He actually liked being healed. It was a pleasant tingling sensation. Feeling another one's chakra flow in yourself was somehow intimate, he thought. Sakura's chakra was smooth and warm. He always liked it better when it was Sakura who healed him. Other medic were rough whereas Sakura was always gentle and kind, even when the situation was stressful or life threatening. Well, he promised himself he'd always get Sakura to be healed, when he'd become Hokage. If he ever got hurt, that is.

Sakura finished scrubbing Kakashi's back and began to move toward his abdomen. He was really enjoying it, and felt a hot flush of pleasure growing in the pit his stomach. Well, she was scrubbing a little too low and he grabbed her hand before she'd notice Kakashi was a little bit aroused. He didn't managed to contain his excitement. "Thank you Sakura." Her hands left his side, and he took a deep breath. He could feel his erection softening.  
He bent forward to grab the dye he had prepared. In the moonlight, Sakura could see the crack of his backside. She blushed. 'It looks rather nice' she thought to herself

The silver haired jounin turned around without warning and the faced each other. "Oh. Sorry" he said. He thought Sakura was blushing because now, he could see her naked breasts. She attempted to cover herself with her hand. "Don't ! I mean … Don't be ashamed of your body, Sakura. It's a part of the mission." he whispered.  
Sakura hesitated, and decided to fold her hand over her abdomen, revealing her bust. She blushed even more, not looking at him. God, that was embarrassing. She felt his gaze on her chest. She felt insecure, intimated, defenseless.

Her breasts were full, round and bouncy. Her nipple were a lighter shade than her hair, and were all pointy in the breeze. Her skin seemed to be really soft. She had quite big breasts actually. It surprised him, because he never thought they were this big. Well, maybe because never really looked at them, Sakura being some kind asexual human being to him. And maybe because she wore sport bras that compressed her chest all the time.

"You have amazing breasts, Sakura."  
"Don't be such a perv, Kakashi ! Stop staring !"  
"Relax, I'm a professional. Your spectacular breasts mean nothing to me."  
"What ?!"  
"Huhuhu"  
"Is that line from a TV show ?!"

He feigned being hurt, but at least, that broke the ice between them. They both laughed heartily. He couldn't help but notice her breast wiggle with her laughter. Sakura felt a little bit better. She was still a bit conscious, but it was easier now. "Hand me the dye Kakashi. I'll do you, and you'll do me".

"You do realize this is a very poor choice of word, Sakura ?"

"Oh come on, Sensei ! Stop being so childish !" said Sakura, greening, her hand open. "Gimme the dye already !"

"Alright alright. There you go." He handed her the brownish mixture. "Ok, now, wet your hair, kneel in the water and tilt your head, please." "Yes Ma'am." Kakashi dived and allowed himself a few breaststroke underwater. He swam around Sakura three times. He could distinguish the shape of her leg and her bottom, but it was all blurry. When his lungs screamed for oxygen, he stood up and return in front of Sakura.

"I see you're a natural pinkie Sakura." said Kakashi. "You might want to dye that too !"

"SENSEI !" Kakashi easily dodged an angry fist. "Aww Sakura, you don't want to hurt your poor old sensei, do you ?" he said, amused. "You're a moron !" she fumed. "I said no peeking !" "Relax, I was just kidding. Although the way you reacted means I'm right, somehow."  
Sakura looked at him angrily. "You're gonna be an awful Hokage, you know that ? Now kneel before me, you idiot." Kakashi obliged, kneeling. Now, water enveloped complety his body and only his shoulder were outside water. "Tilt your head back. Back ! And close your eyes. I don't want you staring at my boobs" she ordered him, fairly amused by the situation. "God forbids, Sakura, they are rather nice, it's a pity not look- Oi !" She slapped him. "Alright alright… "

Sakura smiled as she proceeded to spread the dye on his hair. Kakashi could be so childish sometimes, but she liked that side of his personality. She knew he was trying to make it easy for her, and she promised herself she would remember to thank him when the mission would be over.  
She malaxed the mixture on his hair, making sure every bit of his messy hair had received their share of brown dye. When she was sure it was evenly spread, she proceeded to give him a little scalp massage. She always liked it when the hair dresser did it to her, so she figured Kakashi would like it too. "That feels nice, Sakura. Where did you learn to do that ?" he asked, obviously enjoying the relaxing sensation it procured him. "Erm… At the hairdresser ?" she answered. "Oh, I never had a haircut before. I always did it myself, you see." he replied. "That explain why you look like a scarecrow, then" she laughed." So young and so mean…" he sighed, amused.

She continued to rub his hair for a few more seconds, enjoying the sight of Kakashi's face, who's expression showed pure bliss. "All done ! Your turn now. Don't wet your hair yet, you have to wait a good twenty minutes before it's all set up." She dived in the water to wet her hair, and gracefully rose from it. She kneeled, facing Kakashi, eyes closed. "Erm… Maybe you should turn around, Sakura" She opened her eyes and looked quizzicaly at her former sensei. She followed his gaze and realized she was just facing his manhood, which was lazily floating in the water. "Oh ! Sorry !" She became so red she swore she could light up the night. She turned around hastily.

She had seen penises before, of course. From patients at the hospital, from the different boyfriends she had sex with. It was just a male attribute. His was no different from the one she had seen. Well, bigger than usual, but again, she had seen huge penises and really tiny ones. Then why she feeling so ashamed ? "Come on Sakura, it's just a dick. I've seen your breast, you've seen my penis. There. Everybody wins !" he said, remarkably detached from the situation.

Which was all an act, indeed. He had managed to contain his erection, and his shaft was slowly softening, coming back to its usual size. He took a large amount of the bleaching mixture, and spread it on Sakura's hair. It was harder than he thought it would be. Sakura had let her hair grow, and they now were shoulder blade long. He methodically malaxed her hair to make sure it was evenly spread out. Then he tried giving her the same kind of massage she gave him earlier. "Ouch ! Sensei ! You're tearing my hair !" she squealed. "Oh. Sorry. I'll leave like that then."

How did girls managed to do these things ? Women really were a mystery. They knew how to cook, how to arrange a home to look good and cozy, how to iron a shirt, how to have shinny hair and soft skin… It seemed so natural to them.  
"Well, it's time I wash my hair. I'll shampoo it and I'll put our stuff together so you can leave as soon you're finished with your hair." he paused a moment. "Erm… you might want to keep some bleach for.. you know.. your hair down there" "SENSEI !"

He chuckled and rinced his hair, and firmly shampoo his hair. Sakura was watching him. It was a wonder Kakashi still had hair with the way he scrubbed his hair with brute force. She really liked her hair, and took care of it as much as she could, with lotions and masks to get them super shinny and soft. Kakashi dived once more in the water to rince completely his now dark brown hair, and escalated the walls of the pool to come out. Now that Sakura had seen his manhood, he didn't really care about being naked in front of her. He was confident with his body. He knew she wouldn't, though.

"Rasengan !" he shouted, naked. Sakura jumped out of the pool to his side and took her fighting stance, ready to attack. But she felt no enemy presence. "What are you doing, Sakura ?" he asked, obviously amused at her reflex.  
She had forgotten she was naked and her fist were glowing with chakra, ready to knock out anyone. " Uh.. well.. I … The fuck Kakashi ?! Why did you do that ?" she replied, angrily. He laughed. "Oh, the Rasengan ? It dries you up in no time. Really useful."

She slapped him again, and mumbled something about him being a dumbass and jumped back in the pool.

* * *

Two hours later, a light blonde kunoichi and a dark brown unmasked ninja entered a small village. It was so small it practically was just a road with a few shops, a restaurant, a school and a small inn above it.  
Kakashi stopped and informed his team mate they had reached their destination for tonight. Sakura was about to open the door when he caught her wrist. "Not yet Sakura. I have to hide that scar and my sharingan." he said, releasing her hand. Sakura was confused. "How are you going to do that ?" "Genjutsu." he replied. He hand gestured few signs, and Sakura gasped in awe while his scar faded away, blending his is skin. His sharingan became grey, like his right eye, and he now looked like he never had that sharingan. "Sensei, it's amazing ! Why do you always use it ?" she eagerly asked.  
Kakashi looked at this reflection in the window of the school and answered "It takes concentration and chakra. I only use this technique for undercover missions" "Oh." "Ok, let's go then. I have made a reservation for the both of us. Our act begins now. I'll talk. Just follow my lead."

They opened the door where it was written "OPEN" on it, and walked up the stairs leading to the reception hall of the hotel. It looked like the place hadn't change in fifty years. Everything looked vintage and the walls needed to be repainted. The furniture looked like the one her grandparents had. Well, for a small inn in the middle of nowhere, that was understandable that they didn't have enough money to buy new stuff.  
A small old lady greeted them. "Good evening. My name is Kaori Nakagame. How can I be help you ?" Despite her wrinkled face and her strict outfit, her smile was warm and her eyes were kind.  
"Good evening, Nakagame-san. My wife and I have a reservation. The name is Sasaki." Kakashi replied, bowing respectfully to the old lady. Sakura looked surprised at the name he had given, but said old tenant looked through her register to find the room Kakashi spoke of. "Ah. Sasaki. This way please".

She showed them the room, which had a large bed, a TV, a chair and a small bathroom. It was old fashion, but it had all the comfort needed for one night. "Would you like to get breakfast tomorrow morning ? I'll bring it at eight." she asked. Sakura answered politely that it would be very nice of her, and the lady went back to the hall, whispering to herself what a cute couple they were.

As she closed silently the door, Sakura asked : "Sasaki ?" "Yeah, I figured you'd remember it easily" Kakashi replied, shrugging, unpacking his bag. She would remember it alright : it was her mom's maiden name. She raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Well, if you don't mind, Mister Sasaki, I need to use the bathroom." Sakura went straight to the bathroom. Kakashi may have been joking earlier about dying her pubes, but he was right nonetheless : they were pink, and if she was going to be inseminated, it might be clever to have matching hair. She took the opportunity to trim it in a nice way, leaving only a trail of hair on ther sex, the lips of her sex now hairless. She wouldn't have to do it again, since she could control the growth of her hair. She usually trimmed her pubes manually when she had a boyfriend, liking the fact that she was taking herself out of love for someone else.  
But she couldn't be bothered to do the same during the mission, so she just decided to block the hair growth like she would block her ovulation.  
Speaking of which, she had to restart over again. She concentrated chakra in her hand, closed her eyes, and applied her glowing blue hand on her lower abdomen. She lead her chakra to her ovaries and awakened. Once all done, she entered the shower and resumed to bleach her pubes.

Kakashi heard the sound of water running down in the shower. He smiled to himself. He had been right : Sakura was a natural pinkie. He had not seen it properly, but he guessed it would be the case, for he knew Sakura for a long time and she always had been a pinkie. And she took his advice of bleaching her hair, it seems : is powerful nose had picked up the scent of the bleach. He thought of what they should do once she got out of the bathroom. He was tired, but they needed to continue their "couple training". Well, husband and wife slept naked or with underwear. Their room had light, so it might be too much for Sakura to see Kakashi in all his naked glory. He undressed but only left his boxers on. He looked at his hip in the mirror : his scar was now skin colored and thin, instead of angry red and swollen. 'Much better indeed' he thought. He made a mental note to thank her later.

He climbed onto the bed, and patiently waited for Sakura to finish her shower. Some twenty minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom. She looked tired. "Hey 'Baby' " he greeted her.  
Baby ? She raised an eyebrow. "You don't like baby ? What do you want me to call you then ? Honey ? Darling ? Sweetie ?" asked Kakashi, with a smile. He really was handsome.  
"How about Sakura ?" she replied." Don't play smartass. From now on, you'll be Sayuri. I'll go by Takashi." "I like Sayuri." "Great then. But we are supposed to be in love, we want to have children. We should have names for each other" he explained. "Yeah, you're right. Just… not baby ok ? I'm gonna carry your babies. I … It's just that… I don't.." unwanted tears grew in her eyes. She felt her throat thighten. She wasn't emotionally prepared for that.

Kakashi got up from the bed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey… Sorry. Have a sit" Sakura sobbed heavely and sat one the bed, her shoulders shaking."Breath Sakura..." Sakura deeply inhaled, trying to calm down. She has cried in front of Kakashi. 'What kind of lame kunoichi I make' she thought. His hand stroke her shoulder in a supportive way. He squatted so he was at her eye level and scrutinized her face. Tears were running down her cheeks. He moved his hand to dry away the tears and caressed her cheek until her sobs became less violent. His brows were frown, and his face wore that concerned expression he only had when team mates were injured. "Sorry about that" she said to him, timidly giving him a hint of a smile.

"You can call me anything you want. Just not Baby, ok ?"  
"Sure. Is 'Darling' alright ?"  
"Perfect. I'll call you 'Honey', if you're ok with it"  
"Of course _Darling_."

She smiled to him. She discovered in Kakashi a knew side of his perplex personality. She knew he cared for his team mates, but not to this point. Kakashi was actually kind and full of compassion. He always looked like he was bored too lazy to care about anything, but it seemed her distress touched him and showed real concern.  
Sakura worried him. He had been used to her insanely strength and her maturity, but seeing her break down just reminded her that the little insecure girl he met twelve years ago was still there, hidden somewhere in Sakura. Back then, he felt the need to protect her. Then, she had been trained by Tsunade, and he was impressed of how courageous and strong she had become. He was proud of her. But he had forgotten that as a cherry blossom, Sakura was fragile.

"You know, it's not easy for me too..." Kakashi said softly."… but I'm happy my last mission is going to be with you."  
"That's sweet, Kakashi"  
"Takashi." He corrected her.  
"Right, Takashi."

Kakashi got up and looked better at Sakura. She was wearing an oversize greyish tee shirt and shorts. That was not very sexy. He tilted his head on the side and scratched his chin, in deep thought. What she wore to bed was not very sexy. He always slept naked with women he had sex with, and so did they. Or at least, some sexy nightgown. They cover had to be perfect for the mission. They couldn't risk to be discovered. "Saku- I mean, Sayuri… Do you have anything… sexier ?"  
Sakura's eyes widened. "What ?" "i understand this is what your wear to bed, but we are a couple, remember ? We are wanting to have children. That means we have sex. Sorry but, really, no men would be turned on by your outfit." he explained. "Well, we won't be, so, what's the problem ?" Sakura answered, not really understanding what he wanted to say. "Look, our cover needs to be perfect. You don't know if some guy is going to search through our belongings once we're in Amegakure. Get it ?"

Sakura's lips formed a round O when it hit her. "Well.. Kak- Takashi" she corrected herself "no I don't… I didn't think it would be necessary… I'm sorry…" There again, she felt lame and stupid. Why didn't she think of bringing such clothes ? She brought nice looking one for Amegakure, but she had forgotten what she should be wearing underneath…

"Ok then. We'll buy you new ones in Suna. I know some shops where we can buy what you need." he paused. Seeing her face grow redder and redder, he chuckled. "It's not the end of the world, _Darling_ !

She smiled at the nickname. "Let's go to bed,_ Honey_, I'm tired. I feel stiff…" she said, yawning.

"Sure. But first, I'm gonna ask you something."

"Mmh ?"

"Kiss me."


	3. Chapter 3 : Not on the lips

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, and i wish Kakashi was real.

I'm french, so please don't be too hard on me if i make any mistakes !  
My english is rusty, writing is a good exercice for me !

* * *

Chapter 3 : Not on the lips.

* * *

Sakura stared at Kakashi for a good 10 seconds. She had perfectly heard what he asked her. She blinked slowly and inhaled deeply.

Sakura was a true romantic. To her, kisses meant love, respect, passion and desire.

As a Kunoichi, when she reached 18 and was still a virgin, she followed a special training. As she might be sent on missions that could involve sexual intercourse as well as all the other Kunoichis of Konoha, Tsunade had introduced a the "Kunoichi Maidenhood Protection Program".  
All Kunoichis who had reach majority, who were single, were still virgins and were willing to take A-Class missions were proposed to follow a sex education and training program. They learnt technics on how to please a man, and most of all, they would lose their virginity, for Tsunade didn't want her "girls" to lose their virginity to the enemy.

Sakura had followed this training, and her only request was that the man who "deflowered" her did not kiss her. She didn't really care to whom she would lose her virginity, but her first kiss was for someone she would truly love. Maybe she read too many romantic books, maybe she was too traditional or even completely delusional, but that was the one thing she had the entire power on : deciding to whom she'd give her heart.

And that meant she had never kissed anyone.

She had had boyfriends, but she never kissed them. They were more like sex friends to her than truly boyfriends, and it never lasted long to be considered as a real relationship. Sure she had affection for them, but it was not true love she felt. She liked hanging out with them, she liked being pretty for them, she liked having sex with them.  
After all, Sakura had needs too.

She knew Kakashi meant a kiss _on the lips_. Such a kiss was a gesture of intimacy, and Sakura wasn't quite keen on opening up to another man again.

Sasuke had broken her heart when he tried to kill her. Something inside her had snapped at that moment. Despite the danger of the situation and the numerous injuries she had had in her carrier as a kunoichi, the pain it brought her was by far the greatest distress she had ever felt in her life. Maybe it explained why she didn't really care about losing her virginity to Shigeru, the man Tsunade had chosen for her. He had been really nice, caring and gentle with her and had respected her wish to not being kissed on the lips. She had felt a little pain, but she had had pleasure too.

Sakura felt lonely. She was desperate to have someone who loved her, and have someone to love. She needed someone to take care of her. Despite her broken heart and the constant pain she felt when she saw couples, she wasn't willing to let her first kiss to go away so easily. She wanted it to have a true meaning.

"No."

That wasn't the answer Kakashi was expecting. He frowned. "Why ?" To Kakashi, it was just a kiss, after all. He only wanted them to practice kissing so they would look natural while doing so. It was for the sake of the mission. "I don't want to take advantage of you, I trust you know that, Saku- Sayuri."

Sakura smiled shyly. "Of course I know that. You'd have done it earlier at the pools if you wanted to. And if you did, I would have crushed all of your bones. It's just because I don't love you, that why." she replied bluntly.  
Kakashi did not know what to say, he just stared at her face, deadpanned. She immediately saw his reaction and continued " I mean, I like you, you're my sensei and all, I love you as a friend, it's just I don't love you in _that way_, you see ?" she blurted, scared of hurting his feeling. Kakashi chuckled softly " Sayuri dear, I know that, don't worry. I just want us to practice. I don't mean a deep kiss and all, just a small kiss on the lips."

Sakura looked away, obviously not at ease with the situation. She felt herself reddening, and was embarrassed of not being able to hide her feelings. Everybody could read her mind so easily, and it annoyed her to the highest point. "I.. Please, don't laugh at me." He nodded, silently promising he wouldn't do so.

"I have never kissed anyone." she said blankly, looking at her feet, blushing like her 13 years old self would.

There. She said the shameful truth. She was now waiting for Kakashi to have a good laugh at her, and couldn't wait to bury her head under the pillow and disappear from his sight. Instead, she felt his calloused finger tilting her head up. Kakashi smiled gently at her. "You want to save it for someone you love, don't you ?"

She was a bit surprised Kakashi understood so easily. "Yes…" Kakashi had a really tender gaze, smiling sweetly.  
" It's funny, I always knew you were that kind of girl, Sakura. This is something I value, you know ? Anyway, just to clarify the situation, you've followed the Maidenhood Protection Program, right ?" She nodded. "Ok. I won't steal your first kiss. Don't worry. But we have to find a way to show some affection in public."

Kakashi sat by her side, on the bed. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. It was troublesome. He wanted to preserve Sakura, but in the same time, this was annoying. He rubbed his forehead as if he had a headache. Hand holding would be fine, nicknames were fine, they had a midnight bath… If they looked natural enough, maybe not kissing would be fine too. Then he felt it.

Sakura kissed him on the cheek. It was tender, soft and unexpected. Kakashi didn't move. He slowly let his hand rest on his lap, waiting for her say something.

"Thank you Kakashi."  
"Takashi."  
"No. Thank you to the real you"

Kakashi said nothing, simply smiling to her. He just had an idea. If Sakura didn't want to be kissed on the lips, being kissed_ elsewhere_ shouldn't bother her.

"Can I try something ? I'll promise, I won't kiss you on the lips." Sakura seemed unsure but nodded in agreement. "Close your eyes please. And let yourself go. I'll be in charge. If you don't like it, simply say so, and I promise, I'll stop right away. Deal ?"  
"Deal."

Sakura closed her eyes as requested and she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Slowly the hand moved to her other shoulder. His thumb rubbed gently the base of her neck and his other hand moved to her stomach. Slowly, she felt him laying her down on the bed. Her head was resting on his arm, his hand was still on her stomach and even if her eyes were closed, she knew Kakashi was looking at her.  
She felt him shift beside her to be more comfortable, and felt his breath on her skin.  
The hand on her stomach moved to her waist line. Sakura stiffened. Kakashi waited for her to relax, and when he sensed she was less tense, his hand moved under her shirt, to caress lightly her skin.

Soon enough, his babies would grow in that stomach and the thought of it made him squeeze her belly a little harder than he intended to. He lowered his head to her neck, and softly kissed her collar bone. Sakura inhaled sharply. His lips felt warm on her skin, and the circular motion his hand was making on her stomach made her feel hot and flustered. Kakashi waited for her breath to be even and moved to kiss her throat. He laid soft, light kisses on her throat and his hand left her stomach to make its way to her thighs. Her skin was creamy and he couldn't help but caress the inner side of her left thigh, rubbing his calloused fingers against her young and surprisingly soft skin. He kissed the spot right under her hear, and heard Sakura moan softly.

Sakura's breath was heavy. Kakashi, who was only wearing boxers, she reminded herself, was kissing her neck and caressing her thigh. It was weird but pleasant. Kakashi had been a kind of paternal figure to her during her childhood. He had protected her, he had taught her, he had made her discover her inner strength and he made her realize she wasn't as useless she thought she was.  
On the other hand, she only recently noticed that Kakashi was indeed a man. She remembered Ino having a crush on Asuma, her late sensei. Sakura had healed Kakashi quite often, and she caught herself thinking he had a nice looking body, which was the kind of body she liked. She didn't like men with humongous muscles, she preferred men like Kakashi, with normally developed muscles.  
But the fact that Kakashi made her melt with his kisses was turning her on. It was wrong, it was socially considered as taboo, but breaking the rules felt so good.

She felt incredibly hot, his hand deliciously burning her skin with each caress, making goose bumps appear on her skin. The shiver running down her spine gave her a jolt of pleasure, and she thanked the heavens for Kakashi, whose head was buried in the crook of her neck, did not notice her nipples had hardened and now her breasts were topped with two small peaks. Her heartbeat fastened and she moaned softly and he reached again that spot right under her earlob. She could smell his scent, a discret and manly scent, who reminded her of woods and grass. It was musky and warm, and she couldn't help but feel safe. When his hand moved further to her groin, her legs spread apart unconsciously, allowing him to feel even more of her skin.

Kakashi's kiss deepened when Sakura spread her legs. His hand moved on his own, feeling the strong muscle laying under the skin that grew even more softer as his hand move closer to her feminine parts. He soon reached her shorts, and let his fingers explore the top of her leg, hidden under that oversize piece of clothing. He discovered Sakura wasn't wearing any panty under her shorts as his fingers ghosted over her hairless sex and heard his ex-student sharply inhale.  
Kakashi's strong nose suddenly picked up a scent he hadn't expected from Sakura. He smelt her arousal. He stopped for a second, feeling his length twitch in his boxers. Her scent was intoxicating, blurring his mind, making him almost forget that Sakura was the woman receiving his ministrations. His hand brushed her outer lips ever so lightly, and he felt wetness coating her sex, leaving moisture on the tip of his fingers. He heard Sakura moan again, and made his way to her trapezius, leaving a trail of kisses then headed to her clavicle.

Kakashi's stomach clenched at the sound of her breathy moans. He was now very hard, and he knew Sakura could feel his hardness against her. She didn't stop him, her lack of disapproval being a silent invitation to continue further more.

When she moaned again, he moved to her throat again, and shifted his weight so his body rested on his knee, his hand moving to her chest. He kissed the other side of her throat and heard Sakura mewl in contentment. His hand rested on her ribs and gently stroke her side. Kakashi could feel her heart beat fast against her ribcage. He kissed her earlobe and proceeded to kiss her jawline, dangerously coming closer to her mouth.

Sakura was melting under Kakashi's ministrations. His kisses were pure delight, and she enjoyed his caress more than she should have. She felt a ball of pleasure growing in her lower stomach and silently wished he would grab her breast. Her hand moved to Kakashi's strong shoulder and pressed her fingered against the strong muscles of his back, inviting him to come closer to her. She felt Kakashi's leg parts hers and soon he covered her body with his. She pressed her body against his, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and began to grind against his thighs, needing release.

Bombarding her throat with deep kisses, and feeling Sakura squirm under him, his hand moved back to her waist to find its way to her skin, and glided under her shirt towards her breasts. When he cupped her breast, he heard Sakura mewl in pleasure and began to gently massage her soft mound, deliberately avoiding her erect nipple, caressing everywhere but where she wanted him to touch her.  
His head moved back to her face, and kissed her jaw line, her chin, her cheek, moving closer and closer to her mouth. When he reached the corner of her lips, his calloused finger imprisoned her demanding nipple.

Sakura gasped loudly when she felt Kakashi's fingers rubbing, squeezing, pinching her nipple. Her hips buckled to meet his, ondulating against his groin, painfully begging for relief. Her hands pressed against his back, she tried to pull him closer to her, wanting to feel his hard erection against her burning core. She was wet with desire and her mind was only concentrated on her sensations, forgetting who she was, where she was, why she was there, and everything else for that matter.

"Kakashi… please…" she hotly whispered. Her demand had been sensual, breathy, _erotic_.

Kakashi's mind snapped. He gave in and began to grind against her, her moans more and more demanding, her skin burning under his digits, her breast pressed against his chest. His hand couldn't contain all of her breast, his fingers were teasing her nipple and Kakashi couldn't recall the last time he had had such breasts to play with. The smell of her juice were driving him mad, and soon he felt dampness against his boxers, and grinded harder against her.  
The feel of the fabric on his shaft frustrated him, he wanted to bury himself in her hot and wet body, but stopping right there to take his boxers off would break the moment. His head buried in her neck, he kissed, sucked, licked her skin, groaning in need while Sakura was mewling in pleasure, squirming under his body, grabbing his ass, his back, his shoulders. He felt pleasure building up, and his thrusts became quicker and quicker, his hips pressing hard against her groin, the fabric of their clothes damp from Sakura's juices. She moved with him, welcoming each strike, feeling his length push against her, sending raw jolts of pleasure to her chest and stomach. It was delicious, intoxicating, his weight on her body was turning her on even more, his fingers playing with her breasts, her pleasure was building up when-

"Fuck."

Kakashi had practically jumped off of her. His sudden disappearance left a cruel sensation of absence, need and frustration. Sakura was disoriented with lust and her blurred mind did not register what had happened yet.

"Sorry. Lost control." Kakashi groaned, visibly annoyed with himself. His boxers were stained with her arousal, and she could clearly distinguish his hard on. His breath was hard and fast, and he closed his eyes and shook his head in disapprouval.

They actually had some kind of fully clothed sexual intercourse.  
It was the worst possible way for them to start the mission, and now it would be even more awkward between them. He turned around was about to enter the bathroom when Sakura spoke.

"Wait."

He froze. "Look, Kakashi, I'm sorry, ok ? Our body reacted to one another, it's perfectly normal. Don't feel ashamed or angry, please, 'coz I'd be really upset about it." she said quietly, sitting up. "I shouldn't have touched in that way, Sakura, I'm really sorry. I.. I lost control, and it should not have happened." he said, still showing his back to her. "Look. We're both adult. I think it's honest to say we both enjoyed it, it's a bit weird because you were my sensei and all, but I'm ok. Trust me. Don't be too hard on yourself. I don't want you to give me the silent treatment for what happened, ok ?"

Kakashi said nothing. He did not realize how much Sakura had grown up. She was talking like he would have if he had been in her situation. She was more mature and clever he thought she was.  
That was the exact speech he would have had if he had been in her position. He said nothing for a moment, looking blankly at the wall, then spoke.

"Nh. I'll have a shower. You go to bed, I'll sleep on the floor."  
"Nonsense. I need to get used to your proximity. You'll sleep in the bed with me."  
"Sakura…"  
"This discussion is over. Go get clean."

Even if he had had the most bizarre discussion a teacher could ever have with his student, Kakashi smiled to himself. Tsunade really had an impact on Sakura, and he actually quite liked it.

* * *

Sakura was starting to believe that Kakashi was trying to drown himself in the shower. It had been half an hour he disappeared in the bathroom, and she was afraid there wouldn't be any hot water left for her in the morning.  
She knew Kakashi only tried to loosen her up, to get her to be more relaxed around him. He actually kept his promise, and did not steal her first kiss. Well, even if she had been more kissed in the past hour than in the rest of her life, it still mattered to her. Her body had been a little too responsive, and for her defense, Kakashi's hands were magical. When Anko talked about what he could do with his hands, she really wasn't lying. He only touched her skin and one of her breast, and she had been more aroused and close to orgasm than ever in her life.  
She felt still wet from their encounter, and really needed to have a shower. She got up and knocked on the door.

"Erm… _Darling _? Is everything alright ?"  
"Ah. Actually, I was hoping you'd be asleep."  
"Well, I'm not. I need to have a shower too. I'm .. uh… all sweaty."

"Are you coming out soon ? I'd like to go to bed…"  
"I'm rather busy at the moment."  
"Oh."

Realizing what he said could be wrongly interpreted, he added : "I'll be out in a minute". Of course, he had taken care of his "problem" in the minute he stepped in the shower, but he had stayed under the spray of water, his forehead pressed against the cold tile, wondering what the hell had gotten into him.  
With a huge sigh, he switched the water off, got out of the shower, dried and wrapped a towel around his waist. When he left the the bathroom, he found Sakura sitting on the bed, squeezing her hands and consciously avoiding to look at him.

"Sorry I … uh… interrupted you."  
"You didn't."

Sakura blushed even more furiously. She assumed he had masturbated, and the thought of interrupting him had mortified her. Even more mortifying was the thought that Kakashi thought she thought he had masturbated when he didn't. Right now, Sakura only wanted to disappear from the surface of the Earth.  
Kakashi wasn't really helpful. Making her believe she had wrongly thought he had been jerking off was making the whole situation even more awkward.  
He turned his back to her, rumbling in his bag to give himself an excuse to not look at her.

"I'll just have my shower, then…"  
"Nh."

He heard Sakura leave the bed and enter the bathroom. He changed – his previous boxers were a drenched in their body fluids – and sat on the bed. Their bed. Smelling like Sakura. Like Sakura's _juices. _Well, maybe he should wear something more covering. Even if he had a good control on his body, he could not really control morning woods, especially in a bed that smelled like _that_. He put on a fresh pair of black pants from his jonin uniform – he had lots of them, since it was the almost only thing he wore – climbed back to bed and waited.

Sakura was wondering if she could dissolve if she stayed long enough under the shower. She tried to sound smart and mature, telling Kakashi it was no big deal and they were only human after all, but deep inside, she could not believe she actually had wanted more from Kakashi.  
Hell, Kakashi was like a big brother to her, someone who had taken care of her. He was no potential sexual partner… She could not think of Kakashi that way. It was just socially forbidden. It was a big no-no.

Sakura was still turned on, and it had been quite a long time since she didn't have sex. She was feeling aroused and frustrated, and wanted release, but in the same time, was too afraid of Kakashi hearing her masturbating. She could feel her inside pulsating of the thoughts of the delicious shiver the copy nin had given her, the feel of his warm hand on her breast, the way he teased her nipple, his raging erection rubbing against her burning core… It had been wrong, so deliciously wrong.  
She sighed, and turned the hot tap off. Maybe some cold water would appease the heat growing inside of her…  
After a few minutes of clenched teeth and convincing herself it was bad to think about her sensei that way, Sakura stepped out of the shower.

'Crap' she thought. Kakashi had taken the remaining towel with him, she had forgotten to take her bag with her, and there was just no way she would put her dirty shorts back on. Her shirt was long enough to cover her private parts but it was still very short. Sighing, she put her shirt on and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Don't look at me. I'm not wearing any panty" was not the thing to say to Kakashi. Sakura was pulling her shirt down on her legs, trying to cover her dignity as well as she could, and having eyes staring at her was making her blush. She walked sideways to her bag, hiding her butt from his view. " I forgot my bag. I need uh… new panties. Look away while I put them on please."

Kakashi chuckled and closed his eyes. Sakura was actually kinda cute, looking all embarrassed and shy. She put on the first panty she found, a boring black pair of hipsters and climbed into bed, next to Kakashi.

Sakura tugged herself under the sheets as if she tried to hide herself from Kakashi. She turned her back to him and turned her bed light off without a word. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and then proceeded to do put himself under the blankets. He turned the light off, and laid on his back for a while. There was no sound except the sound of their breaths, and he could clearly hear that Sakura wasn't sleeping. He turned to her, moved closer to her body and spooned her. She stiffened immediately.

"What are you doing ?"  
"Hugging my wife, why ?"  
"Move your hand away."  
"I thought you said something about getting used to my body in your bed."

It was so Kakashi-like, acting like nothing happened. Maybe it was best to pretend everything was normal. She sighed heavily, not having anything to say. Kakashi was right again. It infuriated her. She needed to grow accustomed to his presence, and she was the one who said so. Kakashi was only doing what she had asked, and she knew he knew better than her. He had been on undercover missions before, and he was always very professional. Beside their previous encounter, obviously.

Sakura had never spent the night with her previous boyfriends before. She only had sex with them and then left. She had slept with team mates in the same bed on missions, but they never slept with one spooning the other.

"Relax."  
"Yeah, right."  
"Just sleep."  
"Move your hand from my boobs, you old perv'"  
"I'm not that old"  
"You're ancient."  
"So young and so mean."  
"Move your hand."  
"There. Happy now ?"  
"Much better."  
"You're welcome, Love."

Kakashi's hand was now resting on her flat stomach. Soon, it would shelter the closest living form of a family he would ever have. Even if it would only be just cells, Kakashi would be an expectant father for a few weeks. This was going to be hard.

"I'll be there for you. Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

Sakura's throat tightened and she swallowed back tears at his words. His protective hand on her stomach had awakened fears of what the mission was bringing: early stages of life, emotional breakdowns, body changes, stress and surely danger.

"Thank you" she said softly. Kakashi said nothing, still holding Sakura in his protective embrace. It seemed Tsunade had wisely chosen Sakura, after all. If he was going to become a father to be for a few months, he was relieved it was with someone he knew, and moreover, someone he liked and had respect for. Sakura was kind, generous and sweet. He knew she would be supportive of him. She had learnt how Kakashi's clan had almost disappeared, living him to be the only remaining Hatake alive, and she knew that deep inside, he wanted to revive his clan. A bit like Sasuke, actually. Without all the revenge thing, obviously.  
She understood Kakashi was a man of honor, and that he would never leave an orphan behind him, explaining why at the age of 39, he wasn't married with kids. He had lived the situation himself, and didn't want his potential kid to live it too. Kakashi was an elite shinobi, and his strong sense of duty towards Konoha oftenly leaded him to perilous missions.

Few years ago, she had asked Kakashi what his biggest dream was. "A family" was his answer. The tone he used indicated her he didn't want to continue this conversation, and she had been respectful enough not to ask more questions about it, or spread the information. She had kept it to herself, and he was thankful of that.

After several minutes, Kakashi felt Sakura falling asleep. Her body was now relaxed and her breath was even. He slowly drifted to sleep, and before his eyes closed for the night, he pulled Sakura closer to him.

Sakura really was the perfect woman to carry his children.

* * *

Kakashi woke up next morning five minutes before eight. They over-slept, it seemed. In the far distance, he could hear Nagakame-san, the old owner of the hotel, preparing breakfast for them.

Sakura was still sound asleep, her now blond hair spread across her pillow, her lips were slightly parted, her chest was rising slowly with each breath that she took, and the sight of her round breasts under her shirt made Kakashi remember their _training_ the previous night. That, and his usual morning wood.

He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. He thanked Kami Sakura was still asleep. What happened between them last night was a mistake, and it was awkward enough not to add the view of his morning glory. Well, his loose pants did a pretty good job hiding it, he was sure of that. He could not risk his teammates to ever witness his erectile routine, so he always made sure to wear tight fitting underwear and baggy ninja pants on missions.

Kakashi stroke his hair, messing them even more than they already were. This time, it would be different. Usually, he took undercover mission with Anko, with whom he had sex on a regular basis. So it wasn't much of a big deal for her. She called it "breakfast in bed". Anko was a sex crazed kitten, and Kakashi was all too happy to answer her needs. They fucked on missions, they fucked in Konoha, they fucked when they wanted. Anko was way too crazy to have a sane and healthy relationship, and Kakashi couldn't bother with commitment, too afraid to leave a mourning widow behind him. It was just a common agreement between them.

It was not Anko with him, but Sakura. His Sakura. Sweet Sakura. The girl he had taught, the girl he has watched blossom, the girl who gave him pride each time he saw her fight on the battlefield, each time she saved a life, each time she spoke. Kakashi felt too much affection for her to even consider doing the things he did to Anko. There wouldn't be any "breakfast in bed". There wouldn't be any dirty careless sex. Scratching his scalp, Kakashi proceeded to wake her up and gently shook Sakura's shoulder.

"Wake up, Sweety. We've overslept. Nagakame-san will be there in a few minutes."  
"Mmh… five more minutes please…"  
"Negative. Our train to Suna is in sixty minutes. We're leaving in 30 minutes."  
"Why do we travel by train ? It'll be quicker if we go by foot."  
"We need to travel as civilians from now on."  
"I'll skip breakfast."  
"Negative. You need energy. You'll sleep in the train."  
"You're a dictator"  
"I love you too, Sweetheart. Now, get up."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Fine." At the same time, they heard a soft knock on the door. Kakashi walked to the door and opened it to a smiling Nagakame-san, holding a tray with two fuming bowl of green tea, two small bowls of rice and two wagashis. Kakashi thanked the old lady and brought the tray to the bed.

"Daifuku ! I love them !" she said, reaching to grab the biggest of the two of them. In her clumsiness, she bumped the tray and spilled the hot tea on Kakashi's stomach and legs, scalding him badly. Kakashi winced. "Ouch" he said. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I'm so sorry ! "  
Kakashi's skin was a bright shade of vibrant pink. He slowly put the stray on the bed, and looked at his abdomen. "Let me have a look". Sakura move in front of him to examine his skin. "In the shower, now. You need cold water or else it will blister. I'll help you."

Sakura guided Kakashi to the bathroom. "I think I can do it alone, thank you." said Kakashi, seeing Sakura picking up the shower head. "Actually, I need you to hold the shower head to let the water flow on your skin while I apply chakra to your stomach." Kakashi hesitated. "What ?" asked Sakura, seeing his hesitation.

"My stomach isn't the only place you've burnt."  
"Oh, you mean your legs too ?! No problem. You needed to lose the pants anyway."  
"You've burnt me elsewhere too."

"I'm burnt down there."  
"Oh dear."

Sakura furiously blushed. She was horrified she had scalded Kakashi, causing him pain, but she was now mortified she had burnt him there. Because it meant she would have to treat him there too. Well, she was a medic. Penises where nothing to her but a part of the human body. But for some reason, she was shy as a fifteen years old at the thought of seeing Kakashi naked. She had seen him naked the night before when they had their midnight bath, but it was in the moonlight, so she didn't see _everything_ clearly.

"I'm a medic, Kakashi"  
"Takashi"  
"Right. Takashi. I'm a medic. I've seen worse than a burnt dick."

Sakura got on her knees and cautiously removed Kakashi's pants. Kakashi hissed as the fabric of his pants brushed against his now tender skin. Now left in his underwear with Sakura kneeling before him, Kakashi felt a little awkward. For a masked man, Kakashi was surprisingly at ease with nudity, but for some reason, he didn't quite enjoyed the idea of Sakura removing his last piece of clothing and be so close to this exposed manhood. The copy nin grabbed her wrists when she began to slide his boxers down.

"I've seen naked men before. I've seen you naked yesterday. It's ok. I'm a medic, remember ?" Kakashi let her hands go and looked away. This situation was really weird. Sakura resumed to undress him when she stopped mid-thigh, staring at his manhood."Oh my god.." He heard her whisper. Kakashi looked down hastily "What ?! What ?!" Sakura blushed. She had acted nothing but professional, as she promised she would. Actually, she was rather impressed with his manhood. It was long, rather large and way bigger the thought she had seen in the pool."Uh.. nothing, it's just that I didn't think you'd be that burnt here, with the two layers of clothes you had." Kakashi looked in concern. It was indeed pink and the skin of his shaft, which was softer that the rest of his body, was painfully burning. It worried him more than the rest of his body : after all, Kakashi was a man. And everything that was dick-related was treated with the highest concern…

"Yeah well, shall we ? I don't want us to miss the train" was all he said.  
Sakura switched the water on and tested the temperature before handing the shower head. The cool water running on his stomach appeased Kakashi's skin. "Damn, Sayuri, you ought to be more careful" he said, closing his eyes to concentrate on the water, sighing in relief. He heard a sound of ruffle and opened his eyes. Sakura was undressing too. She was now naked before him. He was mesmerized by her breasts. He didn't quite had the opportunity to see them in full light when they bathed, and now she was giving him a full view of them. Reluctantly, he looked up to her face.

"What are you doing ?"  
"Undressing so I can step in the shower without having my clothes wet."  
"I don't think it's a good idea."  
"Why ?"  
"Sakura…"  
"Sayuri."  
"Don't you play smart with me."  
"Look. Combining cold water and cold chakra is way more efficient than water or chakra alone when it comes to healing burnt skin, ok ? I'm the medic here, so shut the hell up and let me do my job. Where's the "we need to grow accustomed to one another's body ?" I don't recall it bothering you last night in the pool. I don't want to carry wet clothes. I'm just being pragmatic. Now move over before I knock you out unconscious."

Kakashi looked at her. He could see a lot of Tsunade in Sakura. She was fierce, she was bossy, and she couldn't tolerate a "no" when it came to healing. He smirked and stepped sideways to make room for her. Sakura stepped beside him and guided the shower head he was holding in order to make the water run on his skin the right way for her to begin.

He could feel Sakura's icy cold chakra glowing in her palm, as she laid her hand on his stomach. The feeling of the water and chakra combined together was refreshing, and Kakashi could feel Sakura's chakra flowing inside him, sending waves of freshness and relief. He understood that she was appeasing his cells to keep them from burning. After a few minutes, or maybe seconds, he couldn't tell, her hand her moved downwards. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply when he felt her hand laid flat on his manhood, and heard Sakura speak.

"Relax, I'm a professional. Your spectacular dick means nothing to me."  
"Yeah, I know. It's pretty spectacular."  
"Stop being so _cocky._"  
"Are you by any chance making fun of me ?"  
"Maybe…"  
"Back in my days, medics had respect for their patients."  
"Back in your days, dinosaurs still existed."  
"So young and so- What the hell ?!"

Kakashi was having a weird sensation. He could feel his dick swell, but it was different from an erection. It was like it was being filled with something else than lust.

"Relax. It's just my chakra filling it. It's the normal reaction."  
"Well, this is a bit embarrassing."  
"If it can help, try to picture Guy-sensei wearing a tutu."

Kakashi giggled. Sakura smiled to herself. She was finding the situation rather funny. There she was, naked, kneeling in front of a very naked man, her hand on his erected dick, and she was talking about the weirdest sensei of all time wearing a ridiculous outfit – he always did anyway. Sakura always closed her eyes when she worked on injuries. It allowed her to visualize her chakra better, and she could concentrate better on what she was doing. Even if she didn't see anything, she could feel _everything_. Even if neither of them were looking what Sakura was doing, she was rather embarrassed by the situation. Usually, when she performed this kind of healing – men did weird stuff with their penises all the time, which was beyond her – it was at the hospital, in a room, on an exam table. And she was fully dressed. She increase the flow of her chakra, causing Kakashi's erection to grow harder, but considerably reducing the time it took the treat the area. When she finished with that part of him, she moved to his thighs and resumed her healing one final time.

"There. All done." she said, rising up to her feet. "Sorry about the tea."  
Sakura got out of the shower and quickly left the bathroom, leaving a really perplex naked shinobi. Kakashi tentatively touched the skin of his stomach and felt no pain. He didn't know if he was more amazed by her healing ability than by the fact that she acted so detached. The copy-nin switched the water off, and left the shower to join Sakura in the room.

He found Sakura dressing up. She was putting on very different clothes than he usually see her wear. She was wearing tight fitting white pants, brown boots, a loose beige top and her waist was circled by a black leather obi belt. "You look… different." he said, lifting an eye brow. She looked feminine and actually quite chic, he thought. "Yeah, I don't get to wear fancy clothes often" Sakura replied "I usually wear my ninja outfit or my medic uniform. I don't have much jewelry, though. I'd like to have some, but it's rather expensive..." Sakura was now babbling about fashion, shoes, bags and jewelry. 'Not a wise move, Hatake' Kakashi thought, as he took a simple black V-neck sweater and navy blue pants, and ate the now cold rice

Sakura was still talking about the kind of clothes she liked but couldn't wear due to her job when Kakashi interrupted her: "You might want to eat a bit before we leave. You have five minutes. I'll go pay for our room. You can have my Daifuku. I'm not into pastries."

Kakashi left the room to pay for the night, and came back five minutes later. Sakura was ready with their bags and they left the inn soon after that.

"The train station is fifteen minutes away. We'll go by walking and we can discuss our cover on the way."  
"Right. So. Takashi-_kun_. Who are we ?"  
"We're from Sand country. I'm a real estate agent, and you are my assistant."  
"Right. How long have we been married ?"  
" Five years."  
"How long have we been together ?"  
"Six years."  
"Since when are we trying to make a baby ?"  
" Three years."  
"And I'm the one who's having trouble, right ?"  
"Well, I can't control my semen. You can control your uterus. So you're right."

Kakashi said nothing more. They were approching the next village where the train station was and their act really began at this point. "Gimme your hand" said Kakashi, reaching for Sakura's fingers. She silently obliged. It was rather weird to walk hand in hand for Sakura, for she never did so before. She had secretly fantasized about taking a leisurly stroll in Konoha, her fingers interlaced with her lover's.  
Kakashi's grip was firm but gentle and his skin was surprisingly soft for such calloused hands. He gave her a smile before leading her to the ticket office, located on the train platform.

When they arrived in front of the ticket agent, Kakashi put his bag on the floor. "Two tickets to Suna, please" he said, embracing Sakura's waist with one single arm, the other one taking ryo out of his pocket to pay. The woman in front of them smiled as Kakashi kissed Sakura on the temple, and handed them their ticket. "The train will be there in 10 minutes. Have a good journey with Sand Train Services"

Kakashi and Sakura thanked the woman and went to sit on the only bench of the platform. The train station was almost empty.

"Sayuri, you need to relax when I touch you. You look tense and uncomfortable"  
"I do not."  
"Yes you do. Relax, I'm not gonna assault you, you know."  
"Well, you certainly did last night."

There they were. Sakura has brought up the subject he had tried to avoid. He was annoyed with himself enough to not have Sakura making him feel guiltier than he already felt. He bothered him that he did not show enough self-control, but it annoyed him more that Sakura seemed to have forgotten she had enjoyed it.  
He said nothing for a moment before speaking.

"I don't remember you asking me to stop."  
"I… uh… you… That's not the point !"  
"I beg to defer, Honey : It perfectly is the point."  
"You're the one who started it."  
"Yeah, and I told you to say stop if you wanted me to stop."

"Don't be unfair with me. I know I got a little too worked up, but you didn't seem to disapprove either."  
"No ! Well, I…"  
"You were so wet you drenched my boxers."

That statement made Sakura blush furiously. She couldn't believe he was saying stuff like that with so much detachment. It was … crude, not to say the least, to point out her obvious arousal of the previous night. Sakura wasn't prude, but there were some stuff she preferred to be kept private, and her body fluids were parts of that precise stuff.  
What infuriated her the most was the fact that Kakashi was, indeed, correct. She didn't stop him, and she had _liked_ it. Even if she didn't accept it.

"I'd prefer you don't mention stuff like that, in the future" she said with all the dignity she could gather, trying to regain her composure. Kakashi smirked.

"Come on, Pussycat. Our train's coming. You find our seats, I'll take care of our stuff."

Sakura gave him a furious look and got up in the train with a dignified "Humpf !"

It was going to be a long journey to Suna, Kakashi thought.  
He liked teasing Sakura.  
Maybe he liked it too much. But he didn't know it yet.

* * *

Well that was a bit steamy, wasn't it ?  
It's my first attempt on writting lemony things, what do you think of it ?  
Please review, it keeps me motivated !


End file.
